Misconceptions
by findmywaybacktoyou
Summary: Jamie walks in on a couple. Awkwardness ensues. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the DVDs. *sigh* I do however, own the story idea. I haven't seen it done before.

**Pairings:** (established) Sam/Q, mentions of Nathan/Haley, Deb/Skills

**A/N:** Before you go and tell me that Q's dead, I know! I just chose to disregard that fact. He was one of my favourite characters, so I brought him back for the story.

**A/N 2:** This story is dedicated to a friend of mine (you should know who you are!) who asked for a Jamie oneshot. She gave me the idea of Jamie walking in on a couple, and this story was born! I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Five-year-old James Lucas Scott, more commonly known as Jamie, bounced the basketball his father had given him before telling him to play outside. He had taken it gladly, knowing that the grown-ups were going to talk, which was boring. They never played anything at these parties his parents liked to throw, so why were they called parties? He'd asked Nanny Deb once, and she had laughed before ruffling his hair (which he hated) and said that he would understand when he was older (another thing he hated). But, he concluded, throwing the ball into the hoop, he was not going to bother about any of that, because he was more than happy playing basketball. He loved it, something that had his Mom shaking her head often, and his Dad and Uncles thrilled to bits. Another thing he did not quite understand. He shrugged, and shot the ball again. He cheered as he heard the swish of the net. It was one of his favourite sounds.

As he picked up the ball again, he frowned, remembering that he had promised Mom that he would have milk. He made a face. "But a promise is a promise, Jamie," he told himself, "and you don't want to break a promise to Mom, now do you?" He made another face and shuddered, because Mom had this uncanny ability of knowing when he was lying or trying to avoid something.

He entered the kitchen and stopped in some shock as he saw Sam and Q holding one another, and kissing. It was not that he'd never seen anybody in this position before, he'd walked in on Nanny Deb and Skills very often, and even Mom and Dad. But he was worried for them. Ah well, he was sure they knew what they were doing. Relatively unconcerned, he announced his presence by greeting them.

"Umm, hey Jimmy-Jam," Q hastily wiped at his mouth, exchanging embarrassed glances with a rapidly reddening Sam. "What's up?"

"Are you guys making babies?" Jamie got straight to the point. He wanted to know if his friend knew what he was getting into.

"What?" Who knew Q's voice could go so high?

Both Q and Sam answered in unison then, shocked and mortified. "NO!"

"No man, most definitely not. We're – we are not making babies." Q shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

Jamie eyed the two of them. He was not convinced.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked cheerfully as he stepped into the kitchen to get the plate his wife had ordered. He looked from his son, who seemed to be seriously contemplating his star player and his girlfriend.

"Sam and Q were making babies," Jamie announced calmly.

They spluttered their denials, both in shock at Jamie's statement. As Nathan turned to look at them, Sam buried her face into her hands, completely red and Q hit his head. He looked his coach in the eye in humiliation.

"We were not doing what he says we were doing." Q could not bring himself to say the word 'sex'. "We were just, kissing."

"Oh." Nathan was amused. He turned to Jamie. "Relax buddy. Brooke's not going to be a grandmother anytime soon." He chuckled as he heard Sam's muffled groan.

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But you and Mommy said that's how people make babies!"

Q raised one eyebrow and smirked at his flustered coach, who had no answer for his son, because really, they had said that. He could not tell his five-year-old about sex! His wife would murder him slowly and painfully, then bring him back so she could do it again!

"Well Jamie, there are certain – other - things involved when people are making babies," Nathan explained somewhat cautiously, praying that he would not ask anymore questions.

"What other things?"

Nathan glared at his students as they tried to muffle their snickers. Now that they were not faced with Jamie, they could relax and laugh at his predicament. He had no answer for his son.

"Just – things," he shrugged. "You'll understand when you're older."

Jamie sighed. He really did not like that line. "Okay. Whatever."

As he turned to walk away, he heard his Dad tell Q and Sam to shut up, both laughing like hyenas. He shook his head.

Grown-ups were weird.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Reviews (both positive and negative) are welcome!

-Anhdara13


End file.
